role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla Junior
Godzilla Junior(ゴジラジュニア Gojirajunia) is the fully grown son of Burning Godzilla and King Of The Monsters, and a gojiran used by Krazar. Biography ''Origin History The Return Of Godzilla Junior In the streets of Tokyo, a war was brewing between A massive bat kaiju who was chased down from Washington DC all the way to Tokyo by the military. What Bagorah did not realize, is that something ''else was following the battle. Before Bagorah could lay waste to the rest of Tokyo's military a loud roar stops the fight right in its tracks, this roar belonged to none other than Godzilla Junior. The two beasts clashed in Tokyo, Junior using his physical strength to fight while Bagorah used his sonic ray and sharp talons to fight. The two beasts seemed evenly matched countering each other blow for blow, though over the course of a few minutes the fight started to lean towards Juniors favor. Eventually, the two titans arrived in Haneda airport and continued their brawl. As the two titans fight, Bagorah lands a brutal slash across Junior's face and delivers a sonic beam at his chest, causing the young prince to fall to his knees to recover. As the space bat prepares to deliver the final blow, he notices a group of humans in the airport evacuating. Junior turns to the group and sees a woman whom he recognizes but does not know why. The young prince suddenly gets a flashback in his vision as he makes eye contact with the women. The flashback shows a young junior, who is being fed leaves by the same woman but this time in some form of white coat. Godzilla Junior comes back from the flashback and fights through the pain of his sustained wound and lack of energy and smashes into Bagorah before he could feast upon the group of humans. The Gojiran smashes his jaws down upon the Bats shoulder with a Crunch. The Atomic Guardian lifts Bagorah up and smashes him down onto the ground and kicks him away. Junior then put himself between Bagorah and the group of humans, his intentions clear; You want them? You go through me. The space bat roared and charged at Godzilla Junior to which the young prince responds with his scutes fizzling and flashing to life. Before Bagorah can even figure out what the attack is, Junior fires the Atomic Breath for the first time. The beam of concentrated radiation smashes into the space bats chest, causing him to smash into a tower. Bagorah, now wounded makes eye contact with Godzilla Junior for a brief moment before flying off in retreat. Junio roars in victory, and turns back to the group of humans, giving them a nod. the prince once again makes eye contact with the same women and cocks his head in confusion, briefly getting a flashback of a creature clad in blood red skin cutting him down. Godzilla Junior then leaves tokyo victorious. ''Godzilla JuniorVs Bagorah Round Two wip The Search For Answers 'WIP' An Atomic Blast From The Past 'WIP' The Call Of The Rose 'WIP' Fire And Ice; The Atomic Guardian Vs The Twin Elemental Beasts It was a nice and sunny day in Fukuoka, with everything going well, up until then the ground begun to shake. One side of a certain area of the ground began to open up, bursting into flames, while the other side was more cold and icy. Red and light blue lights appear, then dim as two monsters could be now seen; out from the ground came out Blizzalar and Flamelar; the two elemental beasts! Blizzalar started off the attack on Fukuoka by blasting his icy breath against several buildings, freezing them. Flamelar started off his attack by shooting a barrage of rapid fireballs down at the city, blowing up a few buildings. Suddenly, an atomic beam slammed into the two elemental dinosaurs from behind; sending Blizzalar and Flamelar down. Flamelar and Blizzalar then turn around to face the attacker; it was Godzilla Junior! Flamelar ran up and fought Godzilla Junior first. Flamelar swung his tail against the young prince, only for Godzilla to grab the tail, lifting him up and slamming him back first into the ground. Causing a screeh of pain to emmit from the flame beast. Flamelar reeled up his head, blasting some fireballs from his mouth at Junior in retaliation. Blizzalar then ran in to assist his comrade and fight against Junior himself. Blizzalar began his attack against Godzilla Junior by ramming against him and slashed at him with his horn. BirthGoji then roared in pain, but then slammed his fist into Blizzlar's face, followed up with a powerful tail slam to his neck. Blizzalar was hit and then fired ice missiles from his fingertips against BirthGoji. BirthGoji was hit by the ice missiles, and then returned fire with an atomic blast to Blizzalars face, sending Blizzalar down to the ground. Flamelar and Blizzalar then regrouped with each other; with Blizzalar complaining to Flamelar that he'd would have preferred it if they were attacking an island instead. Flamelar ignored Blizzalar and then continued to fight against BirthGoji. When things didn't seem to go so well with Flamelar, Blizzalar then tackled BirthGoji from behind. BirthGoji was hit bad, but then fought back by grabbing Blizzalar and then swinging him down against the ground against his brother Flamelar. Blizzalar and Flamelar then got back up, both of their horns both glowing. Blizzalar and Flamelar then both blasted their flame stream and ice breath against BirthGoji at full force. BirthGoji was blasted back by the attack but was determined to fight against the elemental foes. BirthGoji charged forwards, running through the beams at a slow pace until then finally roaring in determination, charging through the beams and slamming hard into the two kaiju; sending Blizzalar and Flamelar flying back. Flamelar tried blasting his fireballs to hurt BirthGoji, but this time BirthGoji retaliated by blasting a small but powerful atomic blast against Flamelar, defeating him and sending him flying back into the waters. Afterwards, Flamelar along with his brother Blizzalar then retreated. BirthGoji roared in the air victoriously and then out of the flames from the damage as well as scrapping away the ice, undoing the damage from the two elemental brothers. BirthGoji then turned around and headed back to sea, his work there now done. The King of Missiles BirthGoji later on appeared at Kagoshima, where he showed up to fight off Beam Missile King and to protect FlamingoMask. BirthGoji appeared out from the waters and roared, his roar could be heard around the area, gaining FlamingoMask's and Beam Missile King's attention. Beam Missile King however then revealed his Mega Launcher on his back, firing a large barrage of missiles at both FlamingoMask and BirthGoji. Luckily, FlamingoMask created a shield made up of light energy in time and ran in front of BirthGoji, protecting both himself and BirthGoji from the missiles; the missiles exploded around them instead and set fire to a few buildings. BirthGoji then told FlamingoMask to put the flames on the buildings out, as he would take care of Beam Missile King; FlamingoMask agreed to do so and put out the fire. Beam Missile King slammed his metal arms against BirthGoji, to which BirthGoji slashed at Beam Missile King with his claws, following it up by turning around and slamming his tail against him. Beam Missile King then fired his arm cannons at BirthGoji; BirthGoji then fired his atomic blast at Beam Missile King's chest, causing Beam Missile King to get hit by the blast full force and fall down to the ground. After taking care of the fires, FlamingoMask returned back to fight Beam Missile King, by firing a beam of light directly at Beam Missile King, sending him staggering backwards. FlamingoMask then got next to BirthGoji, ready to combat Beam Missile King together. Beam Missile King wasn't down yet though, and as he got up he then unleashed his secret weapon; the Giant Missiles. Beam Missile King then launched two big missile from his chest at the two. BirthGoji decided to take the hit for FlamingoMask this time, and got in the way of the missiles. BirthGoji roared in pain from the missiles, chunks of his chest were missing and burned, but he at least was beginning to heal. Beam Missile King bragged about his missiles once more, to which FlamingoMask and BirthGoji both fired a light beam and an atomic blast at him; causing sparks and flares to go about on Beam Missile King. Beam Missile King was baffled, he thought his missiles would have destroyed them; to which FlamingoMask told Beam Missile King that it didn't matter on how strong the weapons were, but the one holding the weapons. Beam Missile King then snapped and went guns a blazing, firing is leg and shoulder cannons at the two. BirthGoji then walked through the missiles and cannon fire and grabbed Beam Missile King by the head; FlamingoMask concentrated his light energy. BirthGoji then lifted Beam Missile King up in the air and slammed him into the ground, sending some rocks flying from the force of the impact. FlamingoMask then threw a powerful light orb at Beam Missile King, utterly thrashing him. Beam Missile King then got back up, smoke coming off of him and he was badly damaged; Beam Missile King forfeited. BirthGoji then grabbed Beam Missile King and then threw him into towards the ocean, making a big splash and defeating Beam Missile King. Beam Missile King then took off, retreating. FlamingoMask struck a victorious pose and BirthGoji roared victoriously; FlamingoMask then thanked BirthGoji. Afterwards, then BirthGoji left, heading back into the waters and FlamingoMask flew off and headed back to his relaxation time. A Trip Down Memory Lane 'WIP' Climactic Brawl! The Atomic Guardian Vs The Alien Vampire! '' WIP ''The Atomic Dragon VS King Ghidorah lll As both Peony and Voice landed down at Hokkaido, Voice began to scan the area in case King Ghidorah II was there. Peony asked Voice if the coast was clear, which Voice was sure of, but Peony wasn't so sure. However then, King Ghidorah III did appear and ambushed the two. Voice and Peony tried to escape, but to no avail as King Ghidorah III literally shot them down as they tried to escape. Before King Ghidorah III could shoot down his Gravity Beams to finish off Peony and Voice however, BirthGoji then appeared, blocking the beams and facing off King Ghidorah. BirthGoji "told" Peony and Voice to stay behind, as he would handle this for them and that King Ghidorah III would have to get pass through him before he got to those two. King Ghidorah III accepted BirthGoji's "challenge". BirthGoji blasted his atomic breath at King Ghidorah III to which King Ghidorah III blasted his gravity beams to counter with. The beams collided, causing a small explosion to occur. King Ghidorah then swung his tails against BirthGoji to which BirthGoji then reeled back but returned the favor with a slash to the Ghidorahs left head, followed up by his own tail slam. King Ghidorah III then bashed his right head against BirthGoji but BirthGoji just bit the head in retaliation. King Ghidorah III then decided to turn invisible and then flew behind BirthGoji and kicked him down to the ground, causing BirthGoji to roar in pain and fall down to the ground. King Ghidorah then blasted his gravity beams down at BirthGoji's area, creating a massive explosion around him. Voice and Peony looked on, nervously watching. BirthGoji bursted out of the fiery explosions, slamming his knee into against King Ghidorah III's stomach, causing the Ghidorah to stagger back. BirthGoji followed up the attack quickly, slamming his elbow into King Ghidorah III's middle head, following that quickly up by judo throwing the Ghidorah over his shoulder. King Ghidorah flew back up and rammed against BirthGoji hard, following it up by smacking him with his wings as if they were fists. BirthGoji slashed his claws at King Ghidorah III's wings, causing some golden blood to drip. King Ghidorah III swung his tail against BithGoji's legs, causing him to trip and roll over. King Ghidorah cackled and flew up, stomping on BirthGoji repeatedly until BirthGoji's dorsal scutes began to glow. Just as King Ghidorah III was about to strike down his tail like a club down upon him, BirthGoji then got back up and blasted his Atomic Pulse against King Ghidorah III, sending King Ghidorah III flying back against the ground hard. Seeing atomic smoke rise from BithGoji and being wounded, King Ghidorah III then flew up into the skies and retreated, haven been defeated. Peony and Voice then both thanked BirthGoji for saving them and were now freed from King Ghidorah III's wrath. BirthGoji then nodded back and then headed off to sea; Voice and Peony then both flew aways. The Final Battle Between Rivals! The Atomic Guardian vs The Cybernetic Bat! wip The Third Monster Island War The Brutal Destruction of Busan! The Atomic Guardian vs The Undead Nightmare! wip The Atomic Guardian Vs The Ancient Revived God! wip Hiatus '' wip ''Battle At Tokyo! The Atomic Guardian Vs. The Undead Nightmare! wip The Confrontation between Gods! BirthGoji vs Ghildestroyer! wip The Crowning Of A New King wip Battle For The Thrown! Birthgoji and Nemesis vs Silvergon and Zaigorg! 'wip' The Belial Situation wip The lose of the Queen wip Final Confrontation! The King vs The Demonic God wip More to be added. Abilities BirthGoji (Normal)= '''Birthgoji' *''Physical Strength:'' BirthGoji can lift up to 3.5x his own weight and height. *''Durability:'' Like most Gojirans, BirthGoji can tank most beam attacks and physical attacks. However, if he ever is injured.. *''Regeneration Factor:'' If Birth is to be injured from an attack, BirthGoji can simply heal the wound. Depending on how severe the wound is, it will take more time to regenerate. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Due to absorbing his fathers meltdown radiation, Birthgoji can control his radioactive energies a lot easier. *''Atomic Breath:'' Like all Gojirans, Birthgoji can fire a beam of concentrated radiation that deals a good amount of damage. *Blue Spiral Ray: An Upgraded version of the Atomic Breath, Its as strong as a spiral ray in terms of strength. ** Red Spiral Ray: One of Birthgojis strongest attacks to date, Birthgoji rarely uses this ability do to the sheer amount of energy it requires and because of how powerful it is. This beam is as strong if not stronger than a meltdown gojirans spiral ray. *Nuclear Pulse: Like most gojirans, Birthgoji can fire an omnidirectional blast of energy from his body, which can either stun foes or send them flying. Birthgoji also channels the nuclear pulse into his physical attacks, which gives his physical blows more of a punch. *''Sixth Sense:'' Birthgoji has a sixth sense of sorts that allows him to detect danger from great distances. *''Amphibiousness:'' Being a Gojiran, Birthgoji can live for extensive periods of time in the ocean depths. |-|Atomic Birthgoji= Atomic Birthgoji Atomic Birthgoji is a form Birthgoji first discovered when combating the likes of Neo Bagan, transforming under the most extreme conditions and beating the monster. From then on it has only been used twice, once against the likes of Grand King Ghidorah and once with Ghildestroyer. Its a controlled version of the Meltdown Form used by Gojirans. *''Increased Strength: ''Birthgoji can now lift up to 4.8x his own weight and height *''Increased Energy Manipulation:'' Due to know being in a controlled meltdown state, Birthgoji has increased energy manipulation *''Increased Durability: ''In this form, Birthgojis durability is increased x2 *''Empowered Regeneration:'' Birthgoji now has a faster and much stronger regeneration factor *''Empowered Blue Spiral Ray:'' In this form, Birthgojis primary beam weapon is replaced with the blue spiral ray which is increased in power x2 **''Atomic Red Spiral Ray:'' Birthgojis spiral ray is increased in power x3. Personality If there was a single word to describe BirthGojis personality, motivations, and his reasons for what he does it would be Selflessness. wip Relationships Bagorah One of his first ever rivals, BirthGoji considered Bagorah one of his deadliest foes due to how vicious and bestial his actions were. The two had a very hate filled relationship, as their brawls usually ended very bloody. However, Birthgoji gained a bit of respect for the bat due to their constant battles and how evenly matched they always were. When Bagorah became a Cyborg, Birthgoji deep down felt pity for his rival. 'His Father' Birthgoji deeply cares and respects his father, and in some ways fears him. But the fear is more in regards to him loosing control and going berserk. Birth considers his father as his main consultant when he needs some form of guidance. When the two finally were able to reunite after 23 years of being apart, Birth seemed to break down, showing how much he missed his father. Its also mentioned that Birth visits his fathers gravestone placed on the islands graveyard. 'Azusa Gojo ' While Godzilla (Heisei) might have raised Birthgoji, Azusa Gojo molded the young gojiran into who he is today. Birthgoji and Azusa share a very deep relationship, being mother and son of course. Birthgoji cares deeply for his mother, and wishes he could visit her more often. Biollante Due to being the only family member (he knows of anyway) Birthgoji cares deeply about his big sister. He usually goes for her for comfort and advice in some of his dire times. His Cousin Birthgoji shares a pretty healthy relationship with his cousin. The two share eye to eye on most things, and thus makes their bond even stronger. However, birth does not tell his cousin everything, but its only so she doesnt share or feel the same guilt he feels. Gomora Birthgoji considers Gomora an equal, and someone who he can trust. After his allies untimely death, Birthgoji displayed deep amounts of guilt for him, even blaming himself for his death. However, after Gomoras resurrection the two have seemed to become really good friends and even stronger allies. Birth considers Gomora his second in command on MI, this being shown when ever he leaves he has Gomora be in charge. Gamera Birthgoji has only met The Guardian Of The Universe twice, and in those two encounters hes learned to respect the Guardian for what he does. Birthgoji considers Gamera one of his many mentors he wishes to learn from. Godzilla Like Gamera, Birthgoji has only met Godzilla twice. Birthgoji respects the king of the monsters like all other monsters, and rightfully believes he has earned his title as king of the monsters. King Kong (Showa) Birthgoji considers Kong a valuable ally and friend. King Ghidorah XVII Birth and Ghido started off as minor enemies, judging from their first battle. But when Birth was one of the first kaiju to show him kindness (by letting him rest on his island after a brutal fight) instead of attacking him on sight, the two gradually started to forge a friendship. Ghido would later go on to fight many battles alongside Birth, and the two would become best friends despite their species normally being natural enemies. This marks the first time a Ghidoran and a Gojiran have formed an alliance. Nemesis Calling Birthgoji and Nemesis relationship complicated is an understatement. The two first started off as friends, helping each other during fights and such. The two started to grow closer, with Birth growing a significant fondness for Nemesis the more they hanged out together. Soon enough this all culminated in the two revealing their feelings for one another after their fight against Silvergon and Zaigorg. Birth stated while he does like Nemesis, he doesn't wish to pursue a romantic relationship due to him wanting to keep her safe. As of late however, the two are now in a relationship. However, after Nemesis "death" at the hands of Neo Bagan, Birth went into a state of mourning and rage. When she was revived however and forgot whom Birth was, the young king didnt know how to react and simply stood in shock. Birth is still hurting from this lose, but he knows his responsibility as King is more important. The Alpha Predator While Birthgoji has only met The Alpha Predator once, once was enough to leave an impact on the young prince. Birthgoji holds Gojira in the highest form of respect (Even higher then that of even Godzilla) and considers him someone he would go to for advice in his most crucial and dire times. GMKGoji At first, Birthgoji was utterly terrified of his grandfather after the brutal beating he acquired from there fight. However, over the course of a few days, Birth started to figure out his grandpa was not himself, and thus, blamed his condition on the ghosts haunting him. When Birth finally helped his grandpa of the tainted souls, GMK told him how proud he was of him and how he has made their lineage proud. IguanaGoji Birthgoji once considered Iguanagoji a close friend and even at times a mentor of sorts, but this all changed when the old gojiran attacked him while he was still in shock from losing Nemesis. Nowadays Birth strays far from Iguanagojis path, not because hes afraid, but because he refuses to talk to him after the event. ''Ghildestroyer'' Out of all the monsters the young king has faced, Birthgoji hates Ghildestroyer the most. Not only is he a fusion of the monster who murdered him and his father but also killing one of his friends simply to piss him off. Ghildestroyer will always be Births number one hated foe. Trivia *BirthGoji's name comes from how he was re''birth''ed in his father's nuclear energy. *Like Neo Zardoris, Birthgoji is now considered one of Krazars best characters. *Strangely enough, Birthgoji has never fought Krazars other famous character, Neo Spacegodzilla. However, they have met. Theme Category:Gojiran Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Lawful Good Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished Article Category:Omnivores Category:Protector Category:Leaders